The Monarch Reports
by Rassilon001
Summary: Following various nuclear disasters, numerous reports have been published detailing the events and their fallout. However, some reports have been kept from the public and most government offices, classified above Top Secret. These are those reports. What really happened.
1. Chernobyl

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Godzilla, Kong, Monarch, or any of its characters. It belongs to Toho, Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. I will lay claim to several original MUTOs found herein, however.

**Summary:  
**Following several nuclear incidents, numerous reports were published detailing the events and their various fallout. However, several such reports have been kept from the public and most government offices, classified above Top Secret. These are those reports. What really happened in Chernobyl on April 26th, 1986. What really happened during the Three Mile Island incident of March 28th, 1979. During the K-27 accident. And many others where the truth was covered up, obscured, or otherwise hidden from the general population.

Takes place prior to the events of the Film Series. Rated PG for Off-Screen Tragedy, Horror, and Disaster.

* * *

**Monarch Report: Chernobyl  
****June 1st, 1986, 10:15am**

To Whom It May Concern:

Below is a culmination of all known reports, records, and feedback  
pertaining to the Chernobyl Disaster. Whatever you may have  
believed beforehand, I suggest you let go of those beliefs. This was  
no mere accident of human design. This was far more terrible than  
that. Things could have been far, far worse than they turned out.

~ Doctor Ichiro Serizawa

* * *

**Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant  
****April 26th, 1986, 01:00am**

A routine test is initiated. Preliminary reports were promising. There appears to be no faults with the system that can be detected.

* * *

**Seismology Research Station, Pripyat  
****April 26th, 1986, 01:23am**

Early this morning, seismographs began to ping rapidly, startling the technician on duty. Apparently he had been sleeping on duty. Subsequent examination of the equipment confirmed everything was in working order. There is no explanation for these minor earthquakes, the region is nowhere near any known fault lines or teutonic plates.

Enclosed is a record of growing localized tremors.

_._._._._._._._._._._./'\\._._._._

_._._./'\\._._._._./'\\._._._._./'\

_./'\\._._._._._._._._._./'\\._._._

_./'\\._./'\\._./'\\._./'\\._./'\\._./''\

/'\\._./'\\._./'\\._./'\\._./'\\._./'\\_._  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

All research was subsequently claimed by the Monarch Society with full backing of the Soviet Union Government. All other copies have been shredded and destroyed.

* * *

**Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant  
****April 26th, 1986, 01:30am**

Sudden Power Surge detected. Initiating Emergency Shutdown. Subsequent Failure. Evacuating Personnel. Spikes in power continue to grow stronger. A team has been dispatched to attempt manual shutdown. Reactor vessel has ruptured. Graphite Moderator has ignited. Meltdown in full effect. Unable to contain. Transmitting Final Report Now.

* * *

**Weather Report, Pripyat Region  
****April 28th, 1986, 11:23am**

PLEASE BE ADVISED: SEVERE WEATHER ALERT ISSUED FOR THE BLACK SEA COASTLINE, WITH POSSIBLE  
ELECTROMAGNETIC DISRUPTION. NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME. ALL VESSELS ARE  
TO RETURN TO PORT IMMEDIATELY. SEVERE WEATHER ALERT ISSUED FOR THE BLACK SEA COASTLINE.

* * *

**Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant  
****April 26th, 1986, 04:50am**

All local fires have been extinguished. Reactor Four remains off-limits.

Casualty reports coming in now. At least twenty confirmed dead, with several other suspected.

Addendum, workers reporting strange noises coming from Reactor Four. Extreme Caution advised.

* * *

**Russian Military Report  
****April 29th, 1986, 07:17am**

The area has been evacuated of all civilian personnel, and all units currently engaged on the ground have been ordered to take appropriate precautions against radiation poisoning. Gas masks and suits have been distributed, and Geiger Counters have been ordered used every 100 yards of suspected contamination. No troops are to remain inside the zone for longer than sixty minutes. Failure to follow orders will result in loss of rank.

Several troops have been making reports of unidentified tremors shaking the region. At this time we are unable to confirm, but top advisors suggest the meltdown may be responsible for such.

* * *

**Pripyat Civilian De-Briefing  
****May 01st, 1986, 07:17am**

It has been very difficult to find living eye-witnesses to the event in question. Most either fled the region before it was too late or were killed in the wake of the disaster. However, subsequent research by the Monarch Committee has discovered one such individual in intensive care in a Moscow Hospital.

The individual, whose name is on file as Mr Alexander Volkov, says he was travelling near the Power Plant when the incident occurred, and received visual confirmation of events. He is the only one known to have seen the creature later identified as a MUTO.

MUTOs, or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, are the subject of Monarch's study.

Included at the report is a rough sketch of the MUTO.

Described as a feral, savage animal, the MUTO was originally dubbed 'Feral' for record-keeping purposes. The eye witness describes the MUTO as "skinless" and "shorn" like a wolf that had shed all of its fur. Based on the eye-witness description and what undisturbed tracks remain, it is likely that 'Feral' was easily two hundred free tall in length, and possibly half that up to their shoulder. Mr Volkov originally claims the skin was a dull reddish hue, but later admits it may have been a gray. Given the ambient lighting of the Chernobyl Power Plant and the early hour, either is entirely possible. Initial reports classified the creature as male. Subsequent analysis of the corpse, however, indicated female sexual organs.

Its official designation has been altered to reflect this: Feralline.

The current theory is that the MUTO had been dormant in the Chernobyl region for many centuries prior to the installation and activation of the Power Planet. Its subsequent awakening was due to a new source of food made available, and its awakening coincided almost perfectly with the activation test. There was no error, the spikes in radiation were caused by damage to the Plant following the MUTOs attempt to feed on the raw radiation. Feralline subsequently demonstrated territorial instincts, attacking anyone living too close to what was considered hers, Reactor Number Four. Apparently it was attempting to construct a den there out of the lava-like "corium" flowing out of the damaged reactor. How successful it would have been remains to be determined.

While the eye-witnesses vehicle was heavily damaged during the incident, Alexander was able to push it back onto its wheels and drive out of the devastation and to safety. They were later admited to the Moscow Hospital for radiation poisoning.

The Monarch Committee is having them transferred to a privately owned clinic, but unfortunately the Mr Volkov is not expected to last longer than six months in hospital, a year if they are fortunate. None the less, their contributions have been appreciated, and an anonymous donation will be made to Alexander's family by the Monarch Committee for his report.

* * *

**S.S. гольян****, Soviet Submarine Transcript  
****April 28th, 1986, 11:23am**

[Translated from Russian to English]

"_Sir? We're getting some odd readings on sonar. Are you seeing this_?"  
"_Confirmed. Helsman, adjust course. Continue Monitoring._"  
"_Yes sir_."  
"_See if we can identify_."  
"_Nothing on record sir_."  
"_Could it be the Americans?_"  
"_Seems to big to be... sir! Its moving_."  
"_Where?_"  
"_Course bearing... oh god!_"  
"_Its going to collide_!"  
"_It's gonna hit us_!"  
"_Move us out of the way!_"  
"_Hard to port!_"  
"_Move, you slugs_!"  
"_All hands, brace for impact!_"  
"_What happened, where did it go?_"  
"_It... it missed us sir_."  
"_More like it moved out of the way._"  
"_What was it, a whale?_"  
"_Too big to be a whale_..."  
"_Keep monitoring. I'm going to get Operations on the line._"  
"_Yes sir_."

* * *

**Monarch Initial Report  
****May 23rd, 1986, 09:03am**

The area is almost completely devastated by a force of tremendous power. By the time any military presence could be mobilized, however, the battle was over. The creature known as Feralline was indeed found in the wreckage of the Fourth Reactor, which has been smashed almost beyond recognition. Enormous footprints had been smudged by time and weather, but enough evidence remains for a simple conclusion to be drawn: something intervened. Something very, very big.

Doctor Ichiro Serizawa goes on record here to identify the creature in question as Gojira, the so-called Alpha Predator he and the rest of the Monarch society were originally brought together to study.

This Alpha Predator was what initially drew together the Monarch Society in 1954 and is the only known creature capable of battling and slaying a creature of Feralline's size and ferocity. Equally of interest is the region itself, apart from an almost straight path to and from the sea, Gojira makes no attempt to interact with or harm the humans of the region. Thanks to the weather, virtually no one even saw him come or go.

It seems some of the upper echelons of the Soviets government have been trying to place the blame squarely on the Americans, largely for lack of having anyone better to find guilty for the situation. Naturally, they are denying any involvement.

Only Gojira and Feralline are to blame for the devastation. And we must be grateful for the former, else the latter may well have threatened all of the surrounding countryside.

* * *

**Seismology Research Station, Pripyat  
****May 21st, 1986, 01:17pm**

Enclosed is a record of growing localized tremors follow the Chernobyl Incident.

_./'\\._._./'\\._._./'\\._._./'\\._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Seismologists were subsequently consulted. None can explain the localized earthquakes without proper clearance for classified materials. They are subsequently debriefed and sent on their way.

Doctor Serizawa theorizes these are in fact caused by Feralline's awakening, that the Power Plant re-vitalized her sufficiently to rise from her dormant slumber, and following her efforts to protect her new territory, the tremors died down because she had sufficiently dug herself out of the ground to fight above it instead of below it.

* * *

**Casualty Report  
****April 30th, 1986, 11:18am**

Public reports are that a mere thirty-one individuals were directly killed by the Chernobyl Disaster. This is incorrect. Thirty-two individuals were killed during this tragic accident. Aboard the helicopter that crashed was a third passenger alongside the two pilots, a photographer with a working video camera. Apparently he either snuck aboard or was invited outside of the usual channels. Thus, all documentation of his presence was easy to remove.

The body of this photographer has been lost admist the wreckage, though the name 'Mikhail' has been attributed to them thanks to a name scratched into the side of their recovered camera. With no last name to identify them, we have been unable to officially list them amongst the casualties.

His footage was subsequently obtained by the Monarch Society. An attachment has been included with this report, though the footage is choppy at best due to the damage. A few images are still usable, however.

In addition to the direct deaths caused by the incident, the region has been saturated by radiation that will doubtlessly endanger and harm countless others. The true death toll is simply incalculable. Not only to the people, but the myriad plant and animals in the region that will die because of exposure. Or worse, suffer painful mutation as a result.

The victory of the Alpha Predator over Feralline here today was not enough to prevent the incident from endangering countless lives. Although his body soaked up much of the radiation that is poisonous to humans but nourishing to his kind, much remains still contaminating the region. Even Godzilla cannot save us from ourselves. Though the levels are predicted to be at least a third or lower of what they could have been, if not for the presence of the Alpha Predator.

Fortunately, the Monarch Committee was able to take advantage of the poor weather to conceal all involvement of Godzilla. He came and left with very few actually witnessing his passing. Considering his enormous size, this can be attributed to nothing less than a miracle.

~ Vivienne Graham, Monarch Intern

* * *

**Doctor Serizawa - Final Report  
****June 1st, 1986, 11:18am**

The devastation is vast, but thankfully very few have been injured or killed following the initial disaster. The Soviets have done a remarkably thorough job of evacuating civilians. Monarch will be coordinating with them to ensure that they are equally thorough in removing all mentions Feralline and Gojira from the incident reports. So far as anyone is aware, this has been nothing more than a tragic accident. Sadly the land is almost entirely uninhabitable. And is liable to remain so for at least twenty thousand years. Or more. Entire generations will be burdened with the fallout of Chernobyl.

The body of the Feralline MUTO has begun rapid decomposition, we are working to preserve as many samples as we can for further analysis, but in a short while there will be nothing but bones left. Camouflage protocols have been set in place to keep anyone from viewing them without proper clearance. A sarcophagus dome has been built to conceal the bones from public view, as well as prevent further leakage. The ambient radiation levels in the region will aid in this, though eventually it will fade, and people will want answers.

Perhaps by the time it does, the world will be ready to receive them.

As for Gojira, he has returned to the ocean and vanished from our sensor network. No doubt he will enter another period of hibernation to recuperate from his injuries and digest his meal. We are grateful the devastation was not worse. The next time Gojira re-surfaces we may not be so fortunate.

~ Doctor Ichiro Serizawa

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if you enjoyed.

Feralline is an original Kaiju of my own making, and not based on any particular Godzilla friend, foe, or food previously seen in his universe, especially the Legendary franchise which this is primarily based on.


	2. Three Mile Isle

**Monarch Report: Three Mile Island  
****March 28th, 1979, 10:15am**

To Whom It May Concern:

Below is a culmination of all known reports, records, and feedback pertaining to the Three Mile Island Nuclear Disaster. Whatever you may have believed beforehand, I suggest you let go of those beliefs. This was no mere accident of human design. This was far more terrible than that. This was an incursion on the realm of man by a monster.

~ Doctor Ichiro Serizawa

* * *

**Three Mile Island Nuclear Generating Station (TMI)  
****March 28th, 1979, 04:00am**

A standard day at the Nuclear Generating Station in eastern Pennsylvania that did not end well. Human error and faulty procedures resulted in an unexpected, partial nuclear meltdown.

The surrounding areas were quickly evacuated by the government, who did their best to keep people from panicking. Fortunately, the idea of nuclear meltdown is sufficient to motivate people without revealing the full truth of the matter. Humanity continues to remain blind to that which it does not wish to, and is not ready to, acknowledge and believe in. While we do our best to prepare for the day the Earth is ready for the full truth to come to light, this blindness we take full advantage of in order to conduct our work.

The truth of the matter, however, is that a MUTO was involved following the accident in the eastern Pennsylvania region. Monarch was brought in following this revelation to do what it always does. Contain and study samples to learn more about these ancient creatures of our world.

* * *

**Monarch Personnel File:  
****Doctor David B.H. Johnson**

Age (Incident): 34 yrs  
Age (Present): 70 yrs  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 185 lbs.  
Blood Type: AB Negative  
Nationality: Ireland  
Clearance: Top Level  
Doctorate: Bio-Chemistry

A relatively new recruit to the Monarch Society, Doctor Johnson has long studied biological organisms and their habits both in the lab and the field, and was recruited for his expertise in all matters biological. His research into the MUTO files on record has helped to accelerate our research by easily a decade or more.

He was one of the first on site in the wake of the Three Mile Island incident. While unable to view the creature involved directly, he was quick to accumulate eye- witness reports, sketches, and descriptions for his database, compiling everything and making rough guesses based on previous Monarch research on these beasts to add to our incomplete picture.

Doctor Johnson is the one who has selected the name of this new MUTO, or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms.

It is henceforth been referred to in all official reports by the designation 'Xastropod' the name given to it by Dr. Johnson.

* * *

**Three Mile Island Incident MUTO Report**

Human error and inadequate training were the cause of this accident, but they were by no means the only consequences.

It is believed that when the radioactive coolant began to leak it attracted the attention of the MUTO, the same way various carrion feeders are attracted to the scent of death. It likely lay dormant somewhere nearby in the Atlantic Ocean, though that is speculation at this point. It definitely emerged from the ocean, however. The reports confirm this, and it is substantiated by a wave of destruction, marking the path as it approached from the east-northeast direction. It brushed aside any structures in its path, wood, stone, or concrete, as if they were cobwebs.

Preliminary reports suggested it was almost a hundred feet long. Later calculations placed it at closer to three quarters that size. It is said to have been covered with hardened spikes, but those may have been softer antennae. Details have unfortunately been difficult to come by due to the fleeting nature of its incursion.

It was discovered, however, that the creature later dubbed 'Xastropod' had a concentrated acidic slime covering almost its entire body. Virtually anything it touched melted away in a matter of minutes, including a number of unfortunate workers who were in the vicinity at the time. Those who survived the initial contact did not last long, and their suffering was mercifully brought to an end by their colleagues by the time Monarch arrived on the scene. To describe the pain as 'excruciating' is a gross understatement.

Several samples were claimed by the Monarch society for further analysis, then subsequently sealed up in a radioactive containment vault. Their pH level is almost 0.73. For comparison, that's almost twice as strong as human gastric acid. Virtually impossible to create in a lab, yet this creature produced it in abundance the way we humans make sweat.

The potential applications are limitless... if more can be found. As of yet, no way has been found to synthesize it.

~ David Johnson, Monarch Scientist

* * *

**Toxicology and Minerological Report  
****March 29th, 1979, 03:35pm**

Information is still being compiled regarding the fallout from the reactor malfunction, there have been no reports of sudden illness in nearby hospitals so for the moment we are doing our best to ascertain long-reaching, future affects. With luck, they may be minimal, but our organization operates on Worse Case Scenario principle, and we will hopefully be ready when time comes.

Analysis of the surrounding areas air and soil has been more fruitful. High concentrations of xenon and krypton have been found in the air, but those are dissipating with alarming speed. The ground is also remarkably rich in salt, no doubt left over from the Xastropod's visit to dry land, it's body must have been simply teeming with saltwater. Gamma levels were particularly high, but are naturally subsiding and should fade before the year is over. Until that time we are setting up observation posts. Anything excessively green in color will be quarantined and studied.

~ Vivienne Graham, Monarch Intern

* * *

**Doctor Serizawa Final Report  
****May 1st, 1979, 10:00am**

In short, the Three Mile Incident has been a disaster, but overall it has been a mercifully small one in the grander scale of things.

Almost half the core of the power plant was melted through before it could be contained, and while the fallout has been minimal it could have just as easily been far worse. Though there will be many long months and years to follow of clean-up. But thankfully there have been no human casualties to result from this terrible catastrophe.

Unfortunately the Xastropod itself did not survive its visit to dry land. At this time the cause of death is a mystery, though the popular theory is that some element of the atmosphere proved poisonous to the creature, or that it was more exclusively aquatic than amphibious, and that its coming ashore was out of desperation and starvation, and it could not survive on land. In either case, its body simply dissolved once it expired, leaving absolutely nothing behind save the results of the Toxicology and Minerological Report.

Why it died and how it died remain a mystery. Perhaps future encounters with such creatures will continue to shed light on exactly what happened here. Every last scrap of data we provide gives us a clearer understanding of the greater picture. Our world is full of untold mysteries, each linked to one another in a way we are only just beginning to understand.

Perhaps we never truly will, all we can do is but try.

~ Doctor Ichiro Serizawa

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Like Feralline, the Xastropod is a wholly original Kaiju of my own making, and not based on any particular Godzilla friend, foe, or food previously seen in his universe. Doctor Johnson is equally an Original Character to the franchise, and partially based on the author of the Monarch Reports himself.


	3. K-27 Submarine

**Soviet Naval De-Briefing Report  
****May 28th, 1979, 10:15am**

Having returned to port, all crewmen have been isolated to avoid the unnecessary  
spread of classified information. Naturally, the Soviet Navy has given their full  
cooperation to the Monarch Committee following the incident.

Falsified reports are being documented and circulated that the K-27 was unable to  
be repaired and will have to be sealed, scuttled, and sunk in order to prevent further  
contamination from its nuclear reactor. In truth, the K-27 has already been lost, and  
a duplicate vessel is being destroyed in its place to maintain the illusion that  
nothing more occurred than a simple, tragic accident.

The truth, however, is quite different, but that information is classified above  
top secret, and every crewman sworn to secrecy for the glory of the Soviet Union.  
Failure to comply will result in harsh consequences from the Soviet Military and the  
Monarch Society. Sanction may have to take place.

**Major General Sergei Bolshakov**

* * *

SYSTEM CANNOT CONFIRM OR DENY EXISTENCE OF THE LIFE-FORM KNOWN AS GOJIRA.

SECTION 13.3.C OF THE INTERNATIONAL DIGITAL DISSEMENATION OF INFORMATION  
ACT PROHIBITS FILE SHARING ACROSS THIS SECURE CONNECTION.

YOU DO NOT HAVE ACCESS TO THIS SECURE CONTENT. USER PROFILE FLAGGED.

* * *

**Medical Report, Russian Hospital in Moscow**

At the request of the Monarch Society, all records regarding the crew of the K-27 are hereby classified as top secret, not to be shared with anyone save immediate healthcare providers for emergency purposes only.

Almost everyone in the crew was irradiated to a greater or lesser degree. Nine of the crew did not survive the radiation poisoning, and died en route to the best hospital that could be found to treat such. We did everything we could to ensure their deaths would be as gentle and painless as possible. Several others will require lifetime treatment, but they will survive. Additional requirements are being faxed to the ministry in Moscow for treatment procedures and equipment. Our stock is dangerously low, and several personnel have become ill as a result of exposure to the crew.

Ironically, had this MUTO not removed the leaking nuclear power core, the damage its radiation could have done would have been far worse. Indeed, no one may have ever made it to shore without receiving a fatal dose. We must be thankful for small mercies, it seems.

~ Doctor Alexi Bolshakov, Head of Medicine, Moscow

* * *

**Enclosed Personnel Files**

The follow is a record of all the crewmen who were  
present on the K-27 during the incident in question.  
All files are available for reading only for those with  
top clearance in Monarch. All is sorted alphabetically.

A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P. Q. R. S. T. U. V. W. X. Y. Z.

* * *

**Monarch Report: K-27  
****May 29th, 1968****, 11:30am**

To Whom It May Concern:

With the cooperation of the Soviets, the incident has been hushed up to keep the public from undue unrest. Below, however, is a compliation of reports and eyewitnes accounts of what happened. It seems there was an accident with the reactor of the K-27, which began to drop in power on the morning of May 24th. This was due to radioactive gases being released into the engine room. The entire ship was quickly irradiated by the uprotected reactor, and the crew at risk.

This alone would have been a tragic accident, but there is more to be revealed.

It seems the release of radioactive gases in the ocean depths attracted the attention of an ancient alpha predator that feeds on such radiation. The original, in fact, that Monarch was originally brought together and founded in order to study.

Case Study: Gojira.

Off the coastline of the Estonia Republic, Godzilla struck late afternoon, shortly after the reactors problems had been discovered and the crew were working to contain them. According to the men, the entire ship shook as Godzilla caught it in his jaws, teeth sharper than steel piercing the metal hide of the K-27 submarine. It quickly began to take on water, and two sections were sealed off to prevent further lose. After that, the entire ship continued to shake, and there was described as an 'awful wrenching sound' as metal was torn by a far stronger substance. Then, most unexpectedly, the vessel was hurled away with a great force. When it still, all activity outside had stopped. A quick investigation revealed that the reactor room had been torn into by Godzilla's teeth and the reactor ripped away, while the majority of the K-27 was left otherwise undamaged. It's crew subsequently managed to surface, albeit with great difficulty, and make repairs. With no more nuclear power, they were forced to limp their way to the surface, and had to be towed to shore from there. Monarch was waiting to begin damage control immediately.

Although the incident was a tragic accident it revealed an interesting detail regarding the Monarch subject Gojira. He could have torn the entire submarine to pieces and killed everyone aboard, yet he very specifically targetted the reactor and removed it with an almost surgical precision, despite his enormous size. This may be the first signs of Gojira possessing greater intelligence than previously believed. Perhaps the greater size and mass of his brain has lent itself to a greater processing power of intellect. It is even possible, though unlikely, Gojira may be smarter than human beings themselves.

Whatever the case, we must continue to study him and learn all we can from this majestic beast. He holds so many answers to questions we do not yet know.

~ Doctor Ichiro Serizawa

* * *

**Enclosed Aerial Photographs**

Although satellite imaging is largely incomplete, we were able to obtain several images of the incident from a passing satellite owned by the People's Republic of China. Unable to make sense of the peculiar images, they surrendered them with a minimum of fuss. But they provide greater insight into Gojira's stalking the submarine K-27 up until the point of impact. Like a predator waiting for the proper time to strike.

You can see for yourself, images A-23 thru C-16 contain all references to Gojira. The remainder is fairly standard fare, nothing of particular note.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**No MUTO this time, decided to give Godzilla some time in the spotlight. It's his franchise after all. Also decided to add some emphasis on his non-heroic persona. While on many an occasion he can be helpful, he's a force of nature, not a hero.


	4. Skull Island

**Monarch Report: Skull Island  
****December 21st, 1969****, 11:30am**

To Whom It Concerns:

As humanity continues to expand its reach across the globe, it delves into dark and forbidden parts of the world previously unreached. Sometimes finding  
new homes and resources, but other times coming across remnants of an older, darker age of the planet's past.

Skull Island is one such place.

Located from recent LANDSAT readings, Skull Island is thus named because of its unusual rock structure, resembling a human skull. Originally of little to no  
interest to the society, reports have recently come in that there may still be living MUTOs on a remote island in the Indian Ocean, off the coast of Africa.  
Originally dismissed as folklore and myth, the frequent of recurring elements has drawn our attention to the little known island called Skull.

If there is fossil evidence to be found, the discovery could prove excellent in filling in the gaps of Monarch's research.

The possibility of finding still living MUTOs, however, is a possibility that is both thrilling and terrifying to contemplate.

~ Doctor Ichiro Serizawa

* * *

**Joint Expedition Report – UK/USA**

A joint expedition is being prepared with the assistance of the United States and British governments. They are as of yet unaware of the true nature of their mission, so far as they are aware, they are simply scouting out potential threats from drug runners, smugglers, or pirates making use of the island as their base of operations.

Thirteen American and British soldiers were vetted for the program. Ultimately, Lieutenant Colonel Packard, Major Chapman, Captain Conrad, and an assortment of others were selected for the mission, based on previous experience and other criteria. Particularly when judging how well they react to unknown circumstances. Their profiles have been included below. All are well experienced in dealing with threats, though of course this particular situation may be too much even for them to handle. We will have to wait for the after action report to determine what further measures must be taken, if any.

In addition, two civilians have been drafted to join in the mission. At the insistence of the governments involved, Monarch has reluctantly agreed to send along a government agent to oversee the mission. Mister Randa has no combat experience or scientific background, but has worked tirelessly to try and study the same sort of research that Monarch has been doing for years. He may be useful providing an on-site liaison for our organization, but his lack of actual experience in the field might complicate matters. Hopefully his presence will not unduly compromise the mission. In addition, a Miss Weaver has been requested by the military to accompany as a photographer. Her presence is welcome, for any evidence recovered regarding the possible MUTOs is invaluable to the Monarch Society.

Regretfully, Doctor Johnson was unable to be fielded in time for the expedition. We are therefore unable to send along a Monarch scientist with his level of expertise for the mission.

* * *

**Military Profile - Lt Colonel Samuel Packard.  
****Military Profile – Major Toby K Chapman.  
****Military Profile – Captain James Conrad.  
****Military Profile – Sergeant Glenn Mill.  
***** Civilian Profile – Dr. David Johnson****.  
****Civilian Profile – Mr. Johnson Randa.  
****Civilian Profile – Ms. Sarah Weaver.**

* * *

**Initial Flyby Reports Compliation**

The following data has been sifted through and catalogued by our Monarch interns. The majority is knowledge commonly known and serves of interest only to our researchers, but for our field agents, the following information has been made available:

Skull Island is a thriving ecosystem, despite its isolation, or perhaps because of it, both predator and prey exist in smaller numbers but in greater size than is commonly expected in similar regions of the world. Clearly, the fauna here holds to a general rule of being both longer-lived and much deadlier.

In addition, the flora seems to contain some sort of rare element that contribues to the unnatural growth of the animals that ingest it (and in turn, those that ingest them, and so forth). A naturally occuring growth hormone of sorts. If this is indeed true, it may go leagues towards explaining the presence of still active, living MUTOs in the modern day and age, when the earth's ambient radiation is at an all-time low.

Further research will need to be done.

Mineral reports show no unusual radiological readings in the soil samples from Skull Island, but these are samples primarily collected from the outskirts, the true 'gem' so to speak, is likely to be found in the island's center.

It should also be noted that Skull Island has possible signs of civilization, presumably an off shoot of some South East Asian tribe that migrated to Skull Island many decades ago. Cut off from the outside world, they cannot realize it is nearly the turn of the millenium upon them. What a fascinating culture they must have, though that will be documented only for further study by the American and English governments. Monarch's concern is the MUTOs.

One additional note is a sign that has been deliberately made in the side of one of the great rock outcroppings on Skull Island. It is most definitely not a naturally occuring phenomenon and was originally believed to be man made. It bears some similarity to the cave paintings of the aboriginies found in Australia.

This in and of itself is not unusual, but what truly caught the eye of the analyst was the sheer size of the handprint.

It was easily a hundred feet in height.

A closer analysis will have to made if this is simply the work of smaller hands stretching out a larger image, or if the blood is in fact red paint made by mixing clay from volcanic soil. Preliminary guesses, however, indicate it is the genuine article. And if so, it points to a newly discovered MUTO with both enormous size and potentially human-like characteristics.

Tentatively, our experts are referring to it as _Megaprimatus Kong_.

* * *

**Authorzation – American Army, 5th Division, Crossbone Squadron**

Monarch Society has authorized the use of high explosive, military  
grade weaponry to be transported on this mission. All the appropriate  
shipping and storage of said artillery are included within. Ensure it  
is redaily available on all choppers to deploy at a moments notice.

Additional Note: Cargo is to remain unlabelled so as not to alert  
the civilians.

\- Major William Sanchez, Munitions

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Naturally, since Kong is part of the new Kaiju Cinematic Universe, and due to face off against Godzilla for the title of King, I had to include an entry regarding him in the story. Slipped in a few references to his previous films and franchise as a result, while tying it in with Monarch.


End file.
